


i can see you awake anytime in my head [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Podfic, Soul Bond, Temporary/Believed Character Death, Time Loop, Wraith Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Geralt supposed that even in death, Jaskier couldn’t be a one-note song.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: fandomtrees





	i can see you awake anytime in my head [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i can see you awake anytime in my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978258) by [kaermorons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/pseuds/kaermorons). 



**Title:** i can see you awake anytime in my head

 **Fandom:** Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types

 **Author:** kaermorons

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 18:24

**Summary:**

> Geralt supposed that even in death, Jaskier couldn’t be a one-note song.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978258)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/I%20can%20see%20you%20awake%20in%20my%20head.mp3)


End file.
